Jealousy Killed the Cat
by TotesMyGoats
Summary: A new cast member is added to Mackenzie Falls for a few episodes. Her names Anna and its pretty obvious that she likes Chad. So Sonny staying with Chad for a few weeks is TOTALLY unexceptable. Well at least to Anna it is. CHANNY!
1. New Girl

**Helllloo readers :] This is gunna be my first SWAC story! Yayy! :D**

**Lol im excited. Im like in love with Sonny With a Chance. Its my new favorite show on Disney Channel!  
And its soo freakkin obvious that Chad and Sonny like each other! They seriously need to get together already if ya know wut im saying(: Ok, Now on with the story.  
Oh wait, **_**Review**_** if you want me to continue...or dont review if u dont want me to continue.....I guess.**

**(:**

**Disclaimer:: Oh yeah, and I dont own SWAC...or Pizza Hut. Lol but I think u guys already knew that. **

**Jealousy Killed the Cat**

**-ChApTeR 1-**

It was lunch time and the _So Random! _cast were all sitting down at the caferteria eating lunch. Wellll, they werent exactly eating it..  
"Ugh. Dont they ever serve anything good for lunch?!" Tawni complained. And Sonny had to agree. The food looked like canned cat food. It even kind of _smelt _like canned cat food. Gross.

"Yo no kidding. Anyone Up for pizza??" Nico asked.  
"Yeah, totally dude! Anythings better than _this_." Grady said, playing with his food on his plate.

"Here," Sonny said handing her phone too Nico."I have Pizza Hut on speed dial."  
"Niicce!" Nico said aprovingly. Yeah, well when you get served 'cat food' for lunch on a regular basis, Pizza Hut is the kind of number you want to have on speed dial.

"Its just not fair that 'the falls' get to have steak...while were stuck with this....food. If you could even call it that." Sonny complained.  
"I know, just LOOK at them chowing down on all that yummy,delicious food...that those drama heads dont even deserve." Grady said, mouth open staring at Portlyns chicken.

"Pffttt! Who needs chicken when we can have pizza?" Sonny said, removing her gaze from the teens over at 'the falls' table.

Wait. Sonny turned her head to look over at the kids at the falls table again. Wheres chad? Hes not at his usual table, with the other Mackenzie Falls cast mates. She looked around the cafeteria. Nope. She didnt see him. Where could he be? ... Why was she so anxious to know where Chad was anyways. Its not like she cared.

"Who ya looking for Sonny?" Tawni asked, smiling slyly... like she knew what she was thinking.

"Oh, no one really, i just never noticed how.... colorful the walls are." Sonny lied.

"Uhm Sonny. The walls are _White_" Zora informed her. **(A/N:** **Lol I really have no clue what color the walls are. Red and white?? IDK... but lets just pretend there white XD )**

"Oh.. yeah i know.. I was just thinking how colorful the walls _would_ look if they were,you know... more, colorful." Sonny lied.. again. Hey she need to come up with _something_.

"Riighhhtt." Tawni said in an Unbelieving voice.

Just then Chad walked through the door, with a petite girl with straight blond hair. Chad was talking to her and she was gazing back at him admiringly.

"And this is the Mackenzie Falls table. Where you'll be eating." He stated, smiling at her, pointing towards 'the falls' table.

"And _that_, table over there are 'the randoms'." Chad said, glaring at sonny, walking closer to their table.  
"Randoms, this is Anna. Shes going to be on Mackenzie Falls for a few episodes. She--" Chad was cut off by an excited squeal.

"OHMYGOSH! You guys are off of _So Random!_!!" the girl stated excitedly. Chad nugged her, giving her a look. She imediatly calmed herself down, and put this bored look on her face.

"Hey." she said, boredly.

"Hey! Im Sonny, welcome!" Sonny said cheerfully.  
"Yeah. And this is Rainy, Cloudy, Stormy and Windy." Chad said, pointing to Nico, Grady, Tawni and Zora.  
The girl, well Anna, broke out into a fit of laughter."Ohmygosh chad. You are sooo funny!" Anna said.

"Yeah, I know." Chad said, popping his collar. UGH, he is so conceited, Sonny thought.

"Ha. ha. Your hillarious." Sonny stated sarcasticlly, rolling her eyes.

"Hey! We have names you know!" Grady said, annoyed.

"Yeah, IM Nico, Hes Grady," Nico said pointing to Grady, "And thats Tawni. And the youngest one is Zora." Nico stated.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. I dont think she cares." Chad said. "Come on Anna, enough of 'chuckle city', lets go eat." Chad said, grabbing Annas hand, walking to 'their' table.

"No mattter how many new cast mates they add to that show, their not gonna make it any better." Grady said.

"Yeah. Ecspecially by adding _her_." Sonny said, peering over at 'the falls', where Anna was rubbing Chads arm, talking about something, stupid. Sonny assumed.

"Are you jealous Sonny?" Tawni asked, while filing her nails.

"Pshh! Pfftt. Of what??!"

"Of _Anna_." Tawni said in a 'duh' voice, looking up at Sonny.

"No wayy. Why would I be jealous of her?" Sonny asked.

"Because shes totally H-O-T!" Nico said, looking at Anna. Grady nodded his head, agreeing with Nico.

"Yeah, _AND _because she's all over Chad." Tawni stated letting her gaze slip from her nails, to Anna and Chad, then back to her nails.

"Of _her_ and Chad??" Sonny repeated. "PfttPsshPft. Yeah right. Why would I care thats she's totally Throwing herself at Chad??.. I mean, Its not like I like him or somthing.... Ok?? I HATE HIM." Sonny said the last part, unbelievingly.

"Its just, I can already tell, she's gonna be a bad actress." Sonny said to her cast mates.

"Somebody's _jealouuss."_ Nico said in a sing-song voice. Obviously talking about Sonny.  
"Yeah, just like the saying goes." Grady stated.

"Uh, what saying?" Tawni asked Grady, confused.

"You know, 'Jealousy Killed the Cat'." Grady said to Tawni. Like her asking 'what saying' was the most stupidest question ever.

"Uhh Its 'Curiosity killed the cat' genious." Zora said to Grady, rolling her eyes.

"Whatever, same thing." Grady said.

"How is that the same thin--"

"Finally! The pizzas here!" Nico interrupted Zora. Walking over to the pizza guy, who was standing at the cafeteria door, to pay for and grab their pizza.

"Yess. Im starving!" Grady said rubbing his stomache.

"Oohh! I want that piece." Sonny said, pointing to a piece with tons of pepperoni on it.

The cast members all started digging into their pizza, forgetting about there conversation and about the new cast mate added to Mackenzie Falls... for now.

-**X**O**X**O-

**Hey Hey.**

**Sorry that chapter was so boring. But that was only the first chapter, the others will be much better..Welll..review! If u want too!**

**...**

**Plz review. It Helps me alot.**

**Ooh. And sorry if i misspelled ne words..I dont have spell check on my computer :\**

**Byee.**

**(:**


	2. A Long Talk in the Hallway

**Ok. Chapter 2. Yayy!!**

**:D**

**Oh and I was reading over chapter one, and i noticed i made a few mistakes... Lol sorryy. It wasn't like that until i uploaded it to FF. **

**Anywhos, Im sooo sorry I havent updated in like, FOREVER! Forgive me?**

**Oh and thanks to the people who reviewed last chapter. You guys are awesome! :D**

**Now if u don't mind reviewing this chapter.... (:**

**Disclaimer:: I don't own SWAC. ='[ Nope. Nada.**

**Jealousy Killed the Cat**

**-C**h**A**p**T**e**R ****2****-**

**SPOV**

I had just got done rehearsing a skit with the rest of my cast mates of _So Random!, _and was heading to the prop house to watch some TV. Hopefully something good was on..

"Ohmygosh, did I mention how good you did in our rehearsal??" A voice said from around the corner.

"Yeah, actually you did.. like 5 times already, but you know I cant blame you. I _am_ the greatest actor of our generation."

Oh there was no mistaking that voice and that much conceitedness. I turned the corner, and there was Chad and Anna. Chad was wearing his usual _Mackenzie Falls_ uniform and Anna was wearing a yellow tube top, and a really _mini_, mini skirt. What the heck were they doing over here at _So Random! _?

"Ah. Hey Sonny." Chad smiled flirtatiously at me. Oh wow. He has such a cute smile.... wait..... did I really just think that?  
"Uhm, hey Chad... and Anna. What are you guys doing over here at _So Random!_ ?" I asked.

Chad was just showing me around." Anna said joining into the conversation.

"Oh,ok..." I said.

"Yeah.. _So Random!_ isa pretty good show." Anna said

"... But not as good as Mackenzie Falls, _right_?" Chad said, turning to give her his award winning smile.

"Oh Chad, not even close! Mackenzie Falls is like, the best show ever. No show would be able to compete against yours, and actually win." She stated.

Whoa. What was this girl on?? _So Random! _is a way better show than Mackenzie Falls.  
"I would have to disagree." I stated crossing my arms against my chest.  
"Disagree?? But everything she said was_ true_." Chad said, taking a step towards me.

"Yeah, disagree." I said, also taking a step towards Chad. "All your show is, is Drama. Theres already enough soap operas on tv. I dont see a point in a "tween" one. Mackenzie likes Chloe, Penelope likes Mackenzie, but he doesnt like her back, Penelope doesnt like Chloe because Mackenzie likes Chloe, and blah, blah, blah." I stated acting bored, but then after a few seconds, realizing how much I let slip out.

Yeah, ok, so you may be wondering how I know all this exactly, since I dont watch the show and everything... I might have lied. A little... Ok! I'v watched Mackenzie Falls Before!! But only because nothing else was on! But.. I would never admit that to Chad.

"Oohh., so you _do_watch my show.." Chad stated, with a cocky grin on his face.

"What? Pfft-pssh! No! Why on earth would I watch "your" show? Please. I see enough of you already." Yeah. Nice one Sonny. That sounded pretty convincing.

But unfortunatly it wasnt good enough to fool Chad.

"Ha, right. I know You watch my show. I mean, Who doesnt??" Chad asked.

"Alot of people dont!" I snapped, "Like me." I said, glaring at Chad. He just thinks he knows everything. Well he doesnt! Even if I do.. sometimes watch Mackenzie Falls because nothing else is on! ... Its actually not that bad. But like I said before, I would never admit that to Chad.

"Uhmm, guys?"

I glanced over to see who was talking. Oooh. Yeah, I guess I sort of forgot all about that Anna girl being in the room..oops. I looked over at Chad. I think he might have forgotten too.

"Are you guys going to be ok? Do I need to like, go get someone before you guys end up like, killing each other?" Anna joked hands on her hips. She seemed kinda annoyed.

"Don't worry. They're always like this. It's part of their daily routine." Nico stated, walking past us, probably heading for the Prop Room.

"Wait... what is _Pooper_, doing here?" Nico asked. He was now standing by me, arms crossed, glaring at Chad.

"Okay I don't know who this, "pooper" guy is," Chad paused to glare at Nico, "but IM just showing my lovely cast mate Annie around." Chad stated, putting his arm around Anna's shoulder.

"Uhmm Chad... its Anna." Anna stated, looking kind of hurt.

"Oh... Yeah I knew that! I was just thinking that the name Annie would totally fit you!" Chad replied looking down at Anna, smiling flirtatiously at her.

Please dont tell me she actually just fell for that. Its pretty obvious that he forgot her name.

"Oh okay." Anna replied giggling, while playing with her long blonde hair. "Yeah, a lot of people tell me that."

Wow. That girl is pretty dumb if she actually believed him.

"Well coulda go and show her some _other_, part of the studio,_ Chip_??" Nico stated, glaring at Chad again. "It seems like your over here at_ So Random! _like, everyday..." Nico said while thinking over what he just said.

Now that Nico's mentioned it, It does seem like Chad comes over here a lot.. Hm. Well thats weird.

"What?!" Chad asked incredibly. "Im not over here "everyday". Please. Why would I waste me precious time over here at chuckle city, when I have more important things to do?" Chad laughed, while popping his collar.

"Okay, whatever you say chip." Nico chuckled, "Hey sonny have you seen Grady?" Nico asked turning to me.

"Uhmm, I think he might be in he prop room.." I said.

"Oh ok coo. Well see ya Sonny! Im gunna head over to the prop room then." Nico replied, while tuning and walking away.

"Okay bye Nico, I'll be in there in a few." I said remembering that thats where I was heading in the first place.

"Ah, well it was nice speaking with you Sonny, but unlike you, we have a lot of work to do over at The Falls." Chad stated.

"But Chad... I thought we were done rehearsing for the day.." Anna said, looking very confused.

"Annie," Chad started, "Chad, its ANNA. Not Annie." I corrected him, rolling my eyes. Geez its not that hard to remember her name. I've only met her like, what, 2 times? And I actually know her name. Unlike Chad, whos working with her, and he still doesn't know her name!

"Yeah, yeah. Thats what I said." Chad stated, looking at me like I was stupid.  
"Uh, no Chad. You called her Ann-ie. Not Ann-a." I said very slowly like I was talking to a 2 year old.

"Whatever. I think I know what I said. I mean, I AM Chad Dylan Cooper, greatest--"

"Greatest actor of our generation! Yeah, we get IT!" I stated, clearly annoyed. How many times does he have to say that in one day?!

"Ah. So you admit it?" Chad asked with a smirk on his face.

"No Chad! I didnt admit anything! I was just finishing up your stupid statement!" Gosh! Why does he have to be so annoying all the time?!

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So we're good?"

"Oh we're _SO_ good!"

And with that said, I stomped off towards the prop house, But not before seeing a very confused Anna giving me a look that could kill.

-**X**O**X**O-

**So So sorry I havent updated in forever!  
Review? :)**


	3. Stayin With Chad

**Whoooo! Chapter 3. (:**

**Jealousy Killed the cat**

**-C**h**A**p**Te**R** 3****-**

**CPOV**

"Bye Chad! See you tomorrow!"  
I heard someone say as I was preparing to leave the studio and head home for the day. I turned around to see who was talking to thee Chad Dylan Cooper, and it was just who I had suspected. Annie. Or Anna... I dont know what her name is! I know some of you people might think that may be a little shallow, that I cant even member a girl whos guest starring on my shows name... but hey! Im a busy guy! Ok? I dont have time to be memorizing eveyones name. I have more important things to memorize. Like the new Mackenzie Falls script!

"Chad, I said bye! Did you not hear me?" Anna repeated.

Gahh! Wont she just leave me alone? I mean, I know im just so insanely handsome, but geez! Talk about clingy. Cant that chick leave me alone for about, 10 minutes? Shes been by my side all day. I know we're working together and everything, but im a guy! I need my space!

"Oh, bye Annie." I said, not even glancing back at her, fast walking towards the door that leads to the parking lot. Hopefully she doesnt decide to come walk with me or something.

"It's Anna!" I heard her yell behind me.

"I know. Thats what I said."

"No, You called me Annie! And thats not my na-" "Ok bye!" I interrupted her, turning the corner. Getting closer to the exit.

I looked back and let out a sigh of relief. Wheww! Shes not following me!

Thankgoodness. Now, dont get me wrong, Im all up for a hot chick totally wanting me and everything, but she just needs to be less... clingy? Yeah less clingy. I thought as I opened up the exit door that led to the parking lot. Besides, I, well, kinda like someone else. And shes absolutely perfect. And she-

Thats when I looked over and saw Sonny, not looking very sunny. She was sitting on the curb, hands covering her face. Was she crying?

"Sonny? I asked.

She glanced up at me and then quickly hide her face in her hands again.

"Chad leave me alone. Im not in the mood."

"Whats wrong? Are you okay?" Wow, Im really starting to worry.

"Why do you care?"

" Why do I _care_? Because Sonny! Your sitting out here, on the curb, in the freezing cold, crying! Somethings obviously wrong, and I want to know." I stated.

She looked up at me. Pale blue eyes, meeting chocolatey watery brown eyes.

"W-well... my aunts in the hospital... A-and... and, we're just so close, and I hope sh-she, doesnt di-. I cant lo-loose another person i-i-n my life right n-now!" Sonny explained, sobbing uncontrollably. She looked so fragile, so sad. I couldnt stand seeing her like this! So I made a quick decision.

I moved closer to her on the curb, and wrapped my arms around her cold body. It was kinda weird at first, but that feeling quicky left. All I wanted to do was comfort her. To Make her feel better.

"Sshh, Sonny its ok." I whispered in her ear as she snuggled up against my chest. I didnt even bother asking her why her aunt was in the hospital. Maybe later she will just tell me.

After a while, her loud sobs eventually turned into quiet sniffles.

"T-thanks Chad." Sonny said softly into my chest.

"No problem Monroe." I said, smiling down at her.

"Uhm, Chad?" Sonny asked me, finally looking up and meeting my eyes.

"Yeah?" I asked. God, she was just so beautiful. I wanted her so bad. I've wanted her ever since the first time we met. Even in that fat costume she was gorgeous.

"Why are you being so... nice? So.. caring? You only care about yourself.." She stated, not meeting my eyes anymore.

Wow, what she said hurt me a little, I'll have to admit that. And I guess what she just said was true. But, not when it comes to her. Theres only a few people I actually "Care" for and "Care" about, and shes deffinitly one of those few people.

"Sonny.. thats not true. I care about-"

"Hello Chad." Anna said, purse in one hand and car keys in the other. What the? Whered she come from? Well I dont know, but she looks kind of pissed. And is she... glaring at Sonny? Or me?

"OHMYGOSH. Are you okay Sonny?" Anna gasped, scurrying towards Sonny and putting a hand on her shoulder. Well that was a sudden change in mood. Wasnt she just glaring..

"Uh, yeah im uh, fine. Thanks Anna." Sonnys answered, smiling sincerly at her.

"Thats good. So Chad, we should really hang out sometime. Like, soon?" Anna hinted, taking her hand off of Sonnys shoulder.

**SPOV**

"Uh, look Anna. Im kind of busy right now if you havent noticed. Yeah me and Sonny were trying to have an "important" conversation here. So if you dont mind.." Chad harshly explained to her.

"Oh! Im so sorry! I didnt know..." Awh. She looked.. hurt. Chad can be so mean sometimes.

"Oh its okay, I really need to go anyways." I stated, while awkwardly trying to slip out of chads grasp.

"Bye Chad, Anna." I said quickly.

"Wait Sonny. I'll walk you to your car." Chad said with a smile. He stood up from the curb and we started walking towards my car.

"Thanks Chad." I said looking over at him and giving him a small smile.

"Hey no probs! Anything for my favorite Random." I could feel my cheeks getting warm. Aww! He called me his favorite random! He can be so sweet sometimes. Why cant be always be this nice?

"Uh, really? Anything?" I asked with a nervous smile.

"Yep. Anything. Why?" He asked staring at me intently, with those gorgeous pale blue eyes of his.

By now we've already reached my car and Chad was leaning against it, while I was just standing there.. being nervous. I cant believe Im going to ask him this. What if he says no or something? Okay well here goes nothing.

"Well My moms up in Wisconsin right now, ya know because of what happened to my aunt and everything, and the reason why I didnt go, is because of work and stuff. So im here all alone. And i dont really uh, feel like being alone right now, so I uh was wondering if... uh..err..." mumbles the last part," I could stay with you for a few". I was now just looking at the ground, hoping he heard me.. I did kind of mumble the last part..

"What was the last part Monroe?" Chad asked smirking a bit.

Okay, maybe this wasnt the best idea. Hes smirking!

"Nevermind, i'll just ask someone else." Maybe Tawni would let me stay with her?

"Sonny,"

I looked up. And there was Chad, right in front of me. Whoa. When did he get so close..?

"If you just asked me if you could stay with me... then, of course."

I smiled at him. And not just a little whimpy smile, my big happy smile.

"Really Chad?"

"Yeah, really." He said smiling back at me.

"Wait, will your parents be okay with.. me staying?" Oh I hope they would be. But i guess I would understand if they wouldnt be.. I know my mom wouldnt let a boy stay with me.. at our house. Well I guess it would just depend on the circumstances.**  
**"Yeah, they're cool. I know their going to be okay with it." Chad smiled reassuringly at me.

**NOONESPOV**

Being so absorbed into their Chat, Neither Chad nor Sonny realised a very pissed off Anna listening near by.

**ANNASPOV**Its not like I was just spying or eaves dropping on them or someting, it just so happened that MY car, was parked very closely to Sonnys car. Total accedent.  
But whatever. Cause I still heard EVERYTHING. And that little skanks going down.

**X**O**X**O

**And this chapter. **

**Is complete :)**

**But hold up, cause I need to say sumthing real quick.  
Im not getting many reviews.. so im asuming my story sucks. :/**

**I dont really know if I should continue or not..  
Soo, either prove that im wrong, or right.**

**The choice...**

**is yours.**

**Let the game, begin.  
**

:)


End file.
